Hush Little Daniel
by I'll Be Your Lie
Summary: Walter's... gonna buy you a... mocking bird." Walter ignored Daniel's phone as its shrill bell rung. Nothing would take Daniel away. Nothing. "And if... that mo-cking bird don't... sing... Walter's gonna... buy you a... diamond r-ing."


**Title**- Hush Little Daniel

**Author**- **I'll Be Your Lie**

**Genre**- Tragedy, Romance

**Characters**- Walter, Daniel

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Watchmen or its characters.**

"Hush... little Daniel," A grotesque looking man sat in the dark room, singing to himself. His scratchy voice bounced off the walls of the ransacked office."Don't say... a word,"

The man clutched at the cold corpse to his chest as he rocked. The life had long ago left this world, leaving behind an empty shell. His trench coat was drowned in crimson blood and his mask and hat laid carelessly discarded in the ruins.

"Walter's... gonna buy you a... mocking bird." Walter ignored Daniel's phone as its shrill bell rung. Nothing would take Daniel away. Nothing. "And if... that mo-cking bird don't... sing... Walter's gonna... buy you a... diamond r-ing."

Sirens screeched outside the window as red and blue flashed. Voices yelled to one another. Anger, sadness, desperation, hate.

"Dan! Open up!" I woman called from the door. "Police!"

Walter's grip tightened on his love. What do they want? "And... if that diamond ring... don't shi-ne..."

With a crakc like thunder, the front door flew from its hinges to land in a cluttered heap on the floor. Walter ignored the swarming, yelling people and continued to sing his soft song.

"Dan!?" A woman screamed, the same woman as before. The silk specter gazed upon the scene before her in horror. "Who are you? What have you done to Dan?!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she held a gun toward Walter's head.

"Walter's... gonna buy... you a loo-king glass..."

"R-rorschach?!" The junior specter exclaimed, eyes widening in alarm. "John!"

The blue man appeared in the room illuminating the gory scene around him. "Walter, are you with us?"

"And if that... looking glass... should crack," Walter continued, oblivious to the inquiry. "Walter's gonna... buy you a Cadillac."

"He appears to be in a shocked trauma. He is no longer with us. His mind is elsewhere." John informed the broken girl.

"A-and Dan?"

"Daniel has been lost to the world of the living for many hours." John replied calmly.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?!" Lori accused, jabbing the calm man in the chest.

"Lori I was aware of this occurrence but I was unable-" The blue man attempted to defend his reasoning but the hysterical woman would hear none of it.

"Why didn't you stop it? Why didn't you tell me it was going to happen?" As Lori ranted, she became loud and more assertive. She screeched until she drowned out Walter's lullaby perfectly. "You stup-"

**"Don't wake Daniel!" **Rorschach roared, gaze coming back into focus momentarily. Walter had left. Rorschach reached for a gun that had been left behind by the murderers when they'd fled the crazed man. He held the gun to the intruders and shot twice.

Lori fell to the floor, crying in agony as she held her bleeding leg. Her blood mixed with the sea around her. John held his bullet in his hand and turned his gaze on Rorschach.

"Rorschach, what happened here?"

"Hrm... thieves... looking for drug money... Daniel's things to sell... hrm... shot him... to late... killed two..." Rorschach gestured toward the mangled bodies behind the door. "Wounded one... got away..."

"Why didn't you bring Daniel to a hospital?" John inquired. He had had time to bring Daniel to the hospital. He would have been able to obtain a day or two more in the land of the living.

"Hrm... sleeping... don't disturb..." Rorschach replied as his eyes began to glaze over once more. Walter had returned. "Hush little Daniel don't say a word, Walter's gonna buy you a mocking bird."

Hey all :)

I am terribly proud of this one-shot.

This is actually dedicated to my China. I hope your birthday was wonderful and that you will except this offering from your lowly Russia :)

Thanks for reading and please review.

-I'll Be Your Lie


End file.
